Darkest Hours
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: Everything left her. Nothing is sacred as soon as she woke that horrible day. And she would have to fight to protect a world that took her precious person. Her father.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Hours

A crash sounded. Dust surrounded the field as crows and other animals left in fear, running away to live another day with their short lives. In the middle of the wide, grass like clearing, were two creatures.

Demons they were.

One was female and the other, male. The female had knee-length, raven black hair, the brightest of blue eyes, glowing with anger like well polished sapphire pearls. She had elongated ears like those of an elf; Fangs and claws like a wild beast. She was 5'10 in height and a very slim waist to match. Her clothing looked that of royalty; dark blue hakama, a pale blue boa and a white haori, her sleeves pulled back so as not to get caught in them.

Her male partner looked similar. He had the whitest of hair, like clouds that reached to the heavens, down to his back. His golden eyes burned with rage that compared to that of the sun. He had markings, those of born royalty- and those of a strong blood line. His white hakama, white haori with red flowers, purple and yellow boa, and armor covered him, masking him in the sense of being a natural born killer.

In front of these two perfectly shaped warriors, was the slimmest, most gruesome and vile creature you could ever see. His hair was black, like that of a black hole that could suck you in at any given time. His eyes, so piercing and so red, they could see into your soul. His pale complexion gave you the guise of him being sickly, but he was far from it.

The half demon smiled and licked his lips. "Let the games…_Begin."_

They charged; and the war started.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A girl at the age of eight rose from her bed, yawning from her earlier rest. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window and gasped.

Covering all about her home, the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome looked around and saw nothing but a white glittery substance, known as snow.

"It's Christmas!" She shot out of bed, laughing as she ran around in her frilly pink night gown her mother bought her. It was her favorite. She threw the door open and ran to her mother's room where she could hear talking.

As she was about to knock, she heard light sobs. She frowned; was her mother crying? What was it about? Knocking, Kagome opened the door. "Mama; Are you alright?" Her mother gasped and tried in vain to wipe her tears away.

"O-oh, sweet heart- Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." The young girl shook her head no. "No mama, I wanted to come over to tell you it's finally Christmas. When's Daddy coming home?"

Her mother gained a pained look but she hid it away with a shaky smile. "Y-your father's going to be late, honey. His flight got…canceled. Now, just, go and have fun in the snow, alright? And don't leave the house." Nodding, and reluctantly leaving, Kagome went to her baby brother, Souta, whom was lying in his crib and smiled, rubbing his cheek lightly. "Love you Souta. I hope we have a good Christmas."

She then went to her own room to change into her long sleeved, white and blue striped shirt and a hoodie with blue jeans. She grabbed some fuzzy socks before running down stairs to get her shoes on.

"_-In other news, a plane crashed in America. Reports say that only 59 out of the 200 people were able to survive the crash, and were thankful to be alive. As for the others, the names of the deceased or not yet found will be reported on the screen. And, as a side note, I apologize for any of you unfortunate families that—"_Kagome's Grandpa turned off the TV as soon as he saw Kagome running through the living room.

"Oh hello Kagome, going out to play?" She pretended to smile and not have heard the news report on the television. "Yup! I'll only be out for a while, so tell mama that I would like some hot coco when I come in, okay?" He chuckled and nodded, never noticing the young girl's saddened look.

"Alright kiddo, have fun." Nodding, she put on her shoes and ran outside, into the frost-bitten cold, closing the door behind her.

As Kenchi turned the TV back on, the last name to be shown was Tono Higurashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, frowned as she walked around in the snow. Sighing, she fell backwards into it and laid there, watching her breath as she breathed harshly. Her eyes began to water up but she rubbed them furiously. She would not cry- who's to say it was his flight? And it was 1 out 200 people- that is a huge chance.

She hiccupped and silently sobbed. But…then why was she crying? Her father would never leave her. He wouldn't- couldn't! He said he'd come back; He made a promise! He had pinky sweared to her that he would come back home safely. She was five, and now she's eight. She missed her father.

Getting up, she glared at nothing and ran to the well. In her anger, she kicked the door with all her might. Even though it was an aged old door, crooked and cranky as it was, it never budged and her foot stung.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She hissed as she bounced on one foot. After all that dancing around, she looked back to the door and growled at it, like it was its fault for taking her father away. She breathed in and opened the door. At first it wouldn't move but then it got easier and flung open.

She gulped; she wasn't supposed to go near the well. Even so, she slowly walked in and stepped into the darkness. She shakily walked up to the well and touched it. Yelping, she pulled her hand back. It had shocked her!

Warily, she wanted to touch it again. She reach out her hand and tapped it.

No shock.

She placed her hands on it and pulled herself up, peering into the dark of the pit. Seeing something shiny at the bottom, she pushed her feet on the side to get her a better view. Accidently, she fell through, yelling at the top of her lungs before blacking out.

**Owari.**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Hours

The first thing that came to her vision was snow. She slowly sat up as to not aggravate her aching head. She checked her body, counting out how many arms and legs she had, sighing in relief as nothing was missing or hurting too badly.

She looked forward and saw vines in front of her. Before deciding about climbing up, she looked up only to see a cloudy sky. '_I thought we had a roof over the well...'_ Kagome thought. With a shrug, she stood, dusted herself off and carefully climbed to the top.

She pulled herself out, huffing and puffing from the hard exercise on her tiny body. After whiping the sweat off her brow, she took a good look at her surroundings. Trees to the left; Trees to the right. With another sigh, she once again stood to dust her self off when she felt something.

Hopeful that someone could possibly help her she called out, "Hello? Can you help me find my way home?" Her only reply was silence and wind whipping past her ears. She called out once more, desperately wanting to go home.

She started to tear up again when she heard nothing and hiccuped lightly. As she whiped her eyes she never noticed the being coming closer in curiosity. Kagome hiccupped and wept quietly, saddned that she could not return to see her father for the first time since she was four.

"Why do you cry, human?" She jumped, startled at the voice. "I asked you a question." She blushed, embarrassed at being startled by a cute boy.

"I'm sorry, I was crying because I don't know how to get home. Its been so long since I've seen my father and he was coming home. Stupid well." She muttered the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He raised an eyebrow at her making her giggle. Suddenly he turned around, looking a bit startled. "What is it?" Kagome asked. He made a shushing motion and looked back at the trees.

Not five seconds later did a disturbing creature come from the tree line. It had on huge eye in the middle of its body, pointy arms and long legs. "I smell girl. Yummy, yummy girl!" It surged forward, hell bent on getting Kagome, when it was cut diagonally.

Never to have seen death before, Kagome's eyes widened tenfold. Blood splattered all over the ground, somewhat covering Kagome. Petrified, she didn't move a muscle until the boy came over and knelt down to her, touching her arm lightly.

"Are you injured? Your covered in blood." He took a whiff of her and nodded. "Only the demons blood." Kagome blinked, confused. "Demon? Like in the legends?"

This time, it was his turn to be confused. "Legends? What legends?" She smiled. "Before I forget, my names Kagome. You are?" He nodded and stated, "I am the young prince of the western lands, Sesshoumaru Taishou."

Kagome's eyes widened again, "You're a prince? Wow! That's so cool!" His brows crinkled in surprise. "You're not afraid of this Sesshoumaru?" She shook her head no with a smile. He shook his head, not fully understanding her.

"Where are we?" He blinked. "You do not know?" She shook her head negative. "The summer is 1551. We are near the village called Edo. How old are you?" Kagome smiled. "Eight this year. I'm about to turn nine." She called out with glee.

Before they could continue, she started shivering and sneezing. "Excuse me. Its really cold." He waved it off and stood, assisting her up as well.

"I'm sure father wouldn't mind you staying over for a bit. He has a...fascination with humans. Come, we shall go." She nodded and followed after the demon prince.

**Owari.**


	3. Chapter 3

When the two arrived at a camp site, Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked quietly. He asked her questions and she him.

"So you're a demon? Aren't there more than one type?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, there are and yes I am. I am an Inu Taiyoukai. At least, I will be when I'm older." Kagome smiled.

"Taiyoukai are super strong demons right? I'm gunna be cheering you on then!" Sesshoumaru blushed a bit, not well used to the praise he was currently getting.

A chuckle came from their right as a pale demon walked over to them. "A bit young, isn't she, young prince? Your stature alone could get you someone older as a concubine."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning. "Leave her alone, _Naraku. _You are welcome to aid us in times of need but now is not one of them."

Naraku huffed before bowing script-like. "Of course, young prince. What ever you want." With that, he vanished in a vale of black smoke.

"I don't like him." Kagome stated, rubbing her chilled arms. Silently, Sesshoumaru placed a blanket over her shoulders while they walked closer to camp and nodded.

"I do not either. But he is useful in battle so its wise to have him on our side." Kagome stared at him.

"But is it really all that smart to have someone so strong and evil on the so called good side when he could turn on you at any time?" Sesshoumaru balked at her before they both heard a roaring laughter.

"I see you've brought a very bright friend Sesshoumaru." Touga smiled at Kagome, "Hello dear girl. I am Inu no Taishou, proud leader of the White Inu Taiyoukai clan and Lord of the West. What might you be called?"

Curtsying, Kagome replied, "It's an honor to meet you, Inu Taishou-sama. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Touga smiled,"Smart and polite. Good job finding this one son." Scowling lightly at his fathers attempt to be funny, he told his father to why he had brought her.

"So your father had gone where, exactly?" Touga asked, completely immersed in her story.

"America. He had some job offers there." Kagome replied.

"So he just up and went? Leaving his family behind? How disgraceful." Touga growled, smacking the log he was sitting on. Kagome jumped a bit, but calmed down.

"Yes, but it was only for two months but because of a sudden blizzard, his flight was delayed."

"Flight? You're father can fly?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, we go on these things called air planes and we go up high in the sky and go to different places! Its really neat." Kagome proceeded to show them what sounds an air plane made and how it moved.

The elder demons laughed with each other while the younger demons, including Sesshoumaru whom was pulled into it by Kagome, all joined in on being an air plane.

Kagome giggled, happy to have the others happy as well. Sitting down next to the demon lord, he patted her on the head, smiling down at her. She smiled back before shivering and subconsciously sidling over into his side for warmth.

Touga, never really used to a _human_ child taking to him, awkwardly placed his arm around her and smiled when she sighed contently.

Kagome looked around, and waved to Sesshoumaru when he looked at her. He nodded before paying his attention to the children who wanted to play a game with him.

Something caught the corner of Kagome's eye in the woods. Turning her head, she saw a shadow limping it way towards them. Tugging on Touga's haori, she gathered his attention to the being.

Suddenly, a torn up demon came crashing through the clearing, startling everyone. Touga rushed over to him. "Riouga, is that you? What happened; speak to me!"

Riouga coughed up blood before shuddering out, "Dragon's. Those damned beasts got to me. I'm so sorry, Touga, my little brother. Raise...your pup well." His body shuddered once more before going limp, his eyes rolling into its sockets; a dribble of blood hanging from his mouth.

"Riouga? RIOUGA!" Touga cried out. The younger demons sniffled and started to cry while the elders hung their head low for the respect of their second in command and long time friend.

Kagome started to tear up. She ran over to Sesshoumaru and gripped his haori sleeve tightly, unable to keep to her soft sobs at bay.

Touga cried out for the loss of his older brother, having him there for comfort when their father lost all hope as their mother died and all those years, until now.

Sesshoumaru stood there, looking on emotionlessly yet a tear came from out his eye. He held on to Kagome's hand, if not for the comfort for her, but for him too.

"Riouga..." Touga called pitifully. Some demon children ran and held onto Kagome, hoping she could bring comfort. She only held them to her, before seeing a light pulse near Touga.

Telling the children to go to Sesshoumaru, she ran to where the snow pulsed; all the bystander's eyes watching her.

There lay in the ground was a sword. She picked it up and it glowed from her tiny hands. She looked at the Lords whom were on the ground. Then she saw little tiny imp's circling near Touga and Riouga.

Gasping she ran towards them. "Get away from him!" Before anyone was to stop her, she swung the glowing blade at the imp's. They cried and shrieked before dieing and letting go of Riouga's soul pieces.

In a matter of seconds later, Touga smashed Kagome into a tree, his red, wide eyes seething with anger. She gasped as blood trickled from her head at the not-so restrained attack.

**"You DARE attack me and my brother, girl?" **Kagome struggled to move so she could breath but it was the sound of coughing that made everyone still.

"B-Brother? Why do you hold that girl like you are to kill her?" Touga's eyes went back to their normal gold before he gently put Kagome down.

"H-how?" Touga asked, hugging his brother close. Kagome stared at the sword that she had dropped from being roughed handled.

Picking it up, she stared at it long and hard. It pulsed in time with her heart and had brought back a dead person.

"Though I am extremely grateful, I must know how you did that." Touga stated as he watched his brother introduce himself to Kagome and bear hug her.

After being bear hugged and regaining her bearings, she looked at the sword curiously. She had found it in snow, it called to her and helped a dead person beyond of _ever_ coming back to live.

This wasn't possible...was it?

Suddenly, it pulsed brightly in her palms, speaking to her.

_Ten...seiga... Tensei...ga...Tenseiga?_

"Your name is Tenseiga?" she asked, speaking to the sword. It glowed in recognition as its mistress understood it. Touga looked on in question when Kagome stumbled from her spot where she stood.

"Kagome?" Riouga, Touga, and Sesshoumaru called. Kagome slumped forward, falling on her knees on the ground, the sword clattering to her side. Blood trickled to the ground from her head.

A shadow passed by as Naraku had picked Kagome up, whilst she held the sword. He smirked as all the Inu males growled dangerously towards him.

"Pardon my intrusion, my Lords. But its obvious that the girl needs care. It would not do well that she died from blood loss and freezing from the snow, yes?"

Touga growled louder but held back from striking at the hell spider demon. "Yes. It would be best if she did get help now. But as the healer patches her up, give me the sword so we may figure out what it could do."

Naraku's smirk widened, "Ah, but I do believe it would be better in _my_ care, my Lord. It so far can bring back one men; who's to say it couldn't bring back a hundred? I will go test it out once Kagome-_chan_ is better."

He made to grab the sword when it pulsed and shocked his hand. Screaming in surprise and pain, he moved his arm, almost dropping the girl.

The others watching and those loyal to the Inu prince and Lords all snickered at him, relishing as he got his just deserts. He growled and glared at them before bettering his hold on the girl.

Should anything happen to her, he would more than likely pay for it.

He soon stomped away with Kagome, heading towards the healers, leaving the sword on the ground when it had shocked him. Riouga went and warily placed his hand on the hilt but it only glowed and buzzed as he touched it.

It allowed him, but warned him as well.

_Take...care...of...Mistress...or you...and your...people...will...suffer..._

Nodding, he sheathed the sword to his belt and motioned his brother and nephew to follow.

He needed to make sure the hell demon wouldn't try anything too serious with Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Darkest Hours

Naraku scowled at the small human child. She had looked troublesome from the start; Small and weak too. Yet, she could be the greatest  
>asset he himself has ever met; he could make the strongest demons in the world fall and HE could be the strongest- HE could finally rule all that he deserved.<p>

The girl was soon healed up but lay sleeping. Perhaps humans tire quicker than he originally thought? Mayhap it be the cause of her being young. What ever the cause, she had better hurry up with her resting. For if not, he would take matters into his own hands.

Just then those drasted Inu's infiltrated the healer tent. I pretended to be seldom and comforting. I smiled, "The healer did a fabulous job like always; the girl will be well. Currently she is resting so perhaps we all could wait for her to rest up yes? It would be in the girl's best interest."

They gave me warily looks, as expected, but agreed head on. I inwardly cackled at how easy this all is! They were all goo in her hands; he could make anything happen. Whatever she said that he believed to be best for her, as long as it was quite believable, they would readily agree with hence forth! This could no doubt be the easiest, far cruelest thing I could do in my almost immortal life!

And yet, it wasn't enough.

I had power, status, anything I could ever want right at my finger tips, yet nothing was where I exactly wanted it to be. I stilled myself, willing myself to remember; it's only the beginning, and there's plenty of time to do everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest Hours

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome breathed lightly in her sleep. She was an enigma, that weird girl. She spoke in a weird sense, had odd clothing and talked about things that could fly.

As if anything could do _that_...

Inutaishou patted his son's head. "Don't worry my boy, she'll wake up soon enough." He nodded, choosing not to say anything as he still sat and watched her.

Inutaishou chuckled as he walked away. _'Perhaps he doesn't leave because he's _that_ infatuated with her? Only Kami knows...'_

Sesshoumaru moved a piece of her hair that was tickling her nose, making her uncomfortable, and she sighed in relief as the itchiness left her.

"EVERYONE! TAKE THE PUPS AND ESCAPE! THE TAIJYA'S ARE ATTACKING!"

Sesshoumaru whiped his head around so fast, his neck hurt for a moment. Two demon guards ran in and grabbed Kagome and Sesshoumaru before running outside to the now destroyed camp.

How long had he been in there for all of this to happen?

The demon guard that held Kagome, Taisuka, draped a blanket over her so she wouldn't get caught by the flames or smoke.

"There! They have the girl- get her at all costs!" the male leader of the Taijya spoke out. All eyes turned towards them, and they stilled for but a moment.

Why were they after Kagome?

Riouga and Touga howled in righteous anger as their eyes turned red. They focused solely on the Taijya and attacked. Taisuka and Reigi, the other guard, ran for it as they had their distraction to get out of there.

When a rouge taijya came out of the woods to attack, Naraku jumped in front of them and blocked it and killed the two taijya.

He growled, "Get her out of here safely. Try not to die." He ran and went to get another set of Taijya, surprising the guards but making them move faster.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome woke with a start. She shot up out of her new make-shift bed, a cold sweat covering her. She looked around franticly, and sighed in a light relief as she saw Sesshoumaru next to her, holding her hand, seemingly asleep

But she knew better, even if they just met.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?" She nudged him with her useable hand and he glanced at her, his molten gold eyes glowing.

"Is there something you need?" Kagome shook her head negative and nibbled on her lip in nervousness. "Where are we?"

He sighed and sat up, half his hair covered in a bed head. He yawned cutely and rubbed an eye. "We stopped somewhere deep in a cave where no human would dare trespass. There were Taijya coming after you. Do you know of them?"

Kagome blinked and cocked her head like a puppy. "I've heard about them from Gramps, but never seen one. Why would they come after me...?" Her eye brows came together in confusion, her nibbling becoming incessant.

Huffing, not bothering to relieve her of the hold that he had on her hand, he fell backwards onto the bed. "You shouldn't worry about it. My Father and Uncle have taken care of them, along with Naraku and anyone else not taking the pups here with us. We're safe."

Kagome glanced back at him. "How can you be so at peace? They came after me- wait, what do you mean we're 'safe'? Do you mean they were wanting to...to...?"

Starring her straight in the face, he answered her with an uneasy voice. "They wanted to kidnap you. They believed you could help them beat us- or they thought we bewitched you and made you our slave. I'd go for the latter of the two."

She gasped in disbelief. "No way! You saved me from that gross demon earlier, and you made me comfortable in being alone without my family. You made me happy." Kagome smiled and blushed lightly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. He gained a little flush in his cheeks too, and turned away, not wanting her to embarrass him for it like his family did.

"I'm...I'm glad."

**Owari.**


	6. Chapter 6

Traveling farther down the wooden trail, Kagome sighed in boredum. There was nothing to do- besides walking. The kids were told to stay quiet; which included herself.

Sighing once more, she tried to distract herself with the flower and fauna that passed by. They were all so unique, and pretty. Some blue, some red and all beautiful.

Every once in a while, she would pick the prettiest one and hand it to Sesshoumaru. He would nod and smile, sometimes taking it and putting it in her hair. He was really nice.

Right now, they had found another nearby cave and settled down for camp. The elder demons had killed deer that were nearby, and everyone feasted.

Minus Kagome.

She saddled herself near a lone cave wall where nobody sat. Although hungry, she didn't feel right taking the food provided. The children glanced at her curiously and even a few kind ones offered them their own food, but she politely declined.

A few elder demons gave her dirty looks, making her sad. Did they not like her? Did she do something wrong? Maybe they thought she was being selfish...

But she wasn't! She didn't want to eat raw food, it was gross and icky. But even when Sesshoumaru gave her a curious look, she just sighed and bent her head down.

_'Maybe I am being selfish...'_ Gently getting up from the wall, she sat by the children and picked up some uncooked meat.

Hesitantly, albeit a bit forcefully, she brought it up to her mouth and bit into the bloody mess. Screwing her eyes shut, she chewed and chewed till she _had_ to swallow.

She repeated the action again and again until she felt full and felt like she was about to puke. Sighing and rubbing her hurting tummy, she threw the stick into the fire.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the approval shining in the elders eyes. Perhaps they thought she didn't like the food and refused to eat it? Mentally shrugging, she held her tiny legs up to her chest and breathed.

On the next morning, Kagome woke up with a start and ran out from the cave on stumbling, shaky legs. Going to the bushes, she vomited the previous food she had the night before and whined.

"Mama...!" Crying, she hiccuped and whined more until a hand came to her back and rubbed it a bit. Looking to see whom it was, she gasped in surprise as Touga looked at her with a gentle smile.

"What is the matter little one? Why do you cry?" Whining more, she turned back to her barf and puked once more.

"I feel sick..." As if on cue, a light pink came on her already rosy cheeks and her eyes filled with unshed salt water. Looking curiously at her, Touga looked to the elder demons that were watching over her.

"Has she eaten anything?" He asked. They nodded, "Yes milord. She had eaten some deer meat. Perhaps humans don't eat raw meats?" Takura questioned, looking at Reija. He himself shrugged, not knowing much about humans.

"I... I wanna go home..." Kagome clung to the pant leg of Touga, clutching her stomach as well. He frowned. He knew not of where she lived nor how to get there. Sesshoumaru might though.

"Sesshoumaru," Touga barked. Said son came out and hugged his fathers legs. "Welcome back father." Patting his head, he gently pushed Kagome over to him and up on his back.

"I called you to lead us to where you found Kagome. She wishes to return home." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He nodded and made her more comfortable and started in the direction of the well.

~.~.~.~

It took them three days and a moment of rests at rivers to help Kagome get a sliver of an inch better before coming to the well.

Sesshoumaru set her down and helped her stand. "Do you remember how to get home from here?" She nodded and crawled to the well, struggling to get over the wooden walls.

Naraku acted quickly and grabbed her before she could fall. "Are you mad, woman? You could die from that fall!"

She shook her head negative. "That's...how I came...here..." Touga and Riouga furrowed their brows.

"Perhaps she is delusional?" Takura offered. Some nodded, agreeing. She shook again.

"No...but...when...I am...better...I'll come back...and show you..." Naraku refused to let her go until Sesshoumaru gave him a glare.

"Do as she says Naraku. She believes she remembers and she has never proven herself to be a liar. Let her go." Scowling, he practically dropped her near the well and stomped off like an impudent child.

With the help of the demons, they had her steady on the wells top, sitting and sniffling. Saying there goodbyes, they never noticed an intruder in the area.

"THE DEMONS ARE TRYING TO SACRIFICE HER! SAVE THE PRIESTESS AT ALL COSTS!" On cue, arrows, spears, chain whips, chain scythes, boomerangs; all and any weapon they had, they threw.

In their moment of shock, Sesshoumaru quickly shoved Kagome down, screaming after her, "Come back and be healthy. We will be waiting."

Half mind foggy, but able to understand, she held out her hand as she fell, crying out, "I promise! I'll come back!"

That was all before she fell down fully, being cast back to her regular time by the beautiful blue light and the demons fighting their way out to survive.

**Owari.**


	7. Chapter 7

_The scene sat still on a young looking couple, at their bedside with their young child. A young woman with beautiful long raven black locks holding yet another young female, her hair a shade lighter due to her fathers hair._

_The father held a content smile staring down at his precious people. His long, snow white colored hair, purely natural, and not at all old by facial standards, wrapped his arm around his love and kissed her chastely on her head, his body thoroughly and passionately pleased._

-Year 2004-

Down in the area of Tokyo, Japan, farther looking into the surface of the earth where humans reside, was a normal looking home on Sunset Shrine. But on the inside, it was anything but normal.

"Kagome! Where are you, Kagome?" Kun-Loon Higurashi screamed out, terrified. She just lost her husband, she didn't ever want to lose her baby too!

"Kagome," She cried, "Please if you can hear mommy, answer her; Please honey!" A hand rested on her side, scaring her even more.

It was a police officer, coming to investigate the disappearance of young Kagome. "We noticed the well had been tampered with; opened and everything. The dogs said her scent was down the well, but oddly enough, she isn't there."

Covering her mouth, she choked back a strangled sob. Her baby... _'Oh kami-sama, please let her be safe where ever she is.'_

Kun-Loon prayed deeply, never noticing her father standing next to her and doing the same. "Mommy...Oji-chan...help me!" They gasped, running to the well.

"Kagome-chan, is that you honey?" Silence and heavy breathing from anxiety were the only things blaring in their ears. A nearby police dog barked, sniffing the ground incessantly and pawing at the well.

"...Sesshoumaru?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After being safely returned home, the police and co. left for their own home. Kun-Loon wouldn't let go of Kagome, asking where she was, how she got into the well, ect., etc.

Drawing a bath, cleaning up her messy wounds from various thorns, and getting her dressed for a nap, Kagome fell asleep with the thought of Sesshoumaru, Touga, and Riouga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Touga paced around the camp.

Sesshoumaru was asleep next to Riouga whom was contemplating about Kagome. She came and left in a matter of moments, but what if she never came back? What if she never did return into their mediocre lives once more and that was all of a fluke?

"Riouga, stop thinking. You'll wake the children." Touga smirked, teasing his elder brother. Turning red, he slowly got up and placed his hoari over Sesshoumaru, before going to Touga and giving him a noogie.

"Laugh all you want, but at least I don't look like I have to soil myself when I think." They laughed brother-like, settling down.

"Actually, you looked pale. Like you had seen Father from his grave," Touga told truthfully. "I was worried."

"I as well. The young female- Kagome. How can we tell that we'd be able to have her with us once more?" Touga look solemn.

"I don't know, but she told us in truth that she shall once again return. Perhaps where she is from she can get help, heal and return fully healthy."

They sighed. They didn't know when she returned, they loved her already like their own. And they both secretly wanted Sesshoumaru to have mated in the future. But without her here, what would be of him?

What would be of them?

**Owari.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The young woman sighed, sadly wearing a smile on her face as she stared at the grave of her late husband. She held her newest child, the one they had bore before his tragic fate in the accident. She didn't remember much, just a bright light through the window, breaking glass, pieces of blood droplets defying gravity before shrieks and screams of her two children and tumbling of the car as it flew, turning upside down and over again, and sliding._

_She couldn't help but caress the smooth granite, thinking fondly of the times they shared, the fights they had over nothing before making up. She never enjoyed fighting- with anyone. Demons, her elder brother figure, her husband, her family, but it always happened, though always fixed. She missed everyone dearly, but had to remain strong for her children. Demons were surprised she even held out as long as she did. Mates were supposed to die with each other. Rumors brought up that she wasn't mated at all, but then, look at their kids._

_Half demons with ears, but of course they could hide from the human society. She just hoped that one day, she could tell them about all the heroic things of their father without bursting into tears. They deserved to know._

-Year 15**-

Touga paced; and paced. Riouga tried calming him down, but nothing seemed to work. Soon Sesshoumaru was woken by the scent of distress from his uncle and worry mingled with fear from his father.

"Father, please calm down. Kagome does not lie. She will return. We can only wait for her." Sesshoumaru soothed. Touga stopped and stared- since when had his son become so bright? He smiled, moving to his son and patting his head.

"Yes; I suppose that is the only thing we can do for her." Sighing, he held his chin in thought. "But how did she transport herself through that odd well? Surely she isn't strong enough at that state to use magic- she isn't even a witch." Riouga nodded. "Recall the Taijya? They called her priestess… Perhaps they know something from the late prophecies. Shall I go to the castle and check the old scroll of the elders?"

Touga nodded. "Yes, if you could. Find out anything about a High Priestess returning as a child." He paused. "You did feel something emanating from her person, did you not?" Riouga glanced at him through the corner of his eye, his forehead pinched.

"Yes. She is definitely powerful. Thankfully- or not so thankfully in the perspective that you look at it; it is untapped raw power. She cannot use it until she can find the seal upon her and unlock it. It could take a while; perhaps years." Touga and Sesshoumaru stared at him in awe.

"How in the world did you manage to figure that out, Uncle?" Sesshoumaru asked. Riouga had a sly smirk. "I have the best trackers on my side, young prince. You learn a thing or two about analyzing as you grow with them. Now," His gaze went to Touga. "What shall we do till the time comes for young Kagome to return to us?"

-Year 2004—

Kagome peeked around, waiting for the right moment.

It was far too quiet.

Tensing, Kagome peeked over her shoulder, sensing an evil presence. To her surprise, and immediate relief, nothing was there. She stepped forward, never turning her head to see in front of her.

Big mistake.

"Higurashi Kagome, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Kun-Loon Higurashi, Kagome's mother glowered. Kagome shrank at her mother's disappointed gaze. Ashamed, she scuffed her foot against the floor.

"I-I was gonna go outside." She said. Her mother calmed a bit, her arms crossed around her chest. "Kagome honey, you aren't feeling up to yourself though. You're still pretty pale," Reaching her hand out to Kagome's forehead; she blinked in surprise when Kagome pulled away.

"Mama, I don't feel bad anymore, I feel fine. I have to go now." Kagome stared her mother in the eyes, hers full of determination. "I have to help my friends back in the well." Kun-Loon looked at her daughter, thoroughly confused. "Friends; what friends are you talking about dear?"

"My friends. They helped me when I fell down the well. They kept me save- but I ate some bad food and they brought me back here. But I promised I'd go back and I don't-"

"No," She said. Her eyes were wide, her skin white in fright. "You will not leave this house under any circumstances."

"But mom-"

"No buts, young lady. You march right up those stairs and stay in your room till-"

"Nodoka Kun-Loon Higurashi," Grandpa Koeki called his face stony. His mouth was turned into a frown, arms crossed. "You leave that girl be. It is her destiny to go. You and I know very well about that." He glanced at Kagome and smiled, walking to pet her head gently.

"Kagome-child, you hear the call of your friends, don't you? Feel the pull on your chest, from worry?" Kagome, although a bit confused, rapidly nodded. "I-I do! It feels like its pulling harshly now," Grandpa Koeki nodded once.

Turning to his only daughter, he sighed sadly. "I know this is hard for you Nodoka, after just losing- I mean, having Rano just up and leave you like this," He spared a chance glance at Kagome. Her eyes were wide in nothing, emotions flashing far too fast for him to see.

"Kagome must fill her own destiny whether we like it or not. She must. Go." Nodoka's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her late husband, her gaze fixing on the ground. Her arms shook with despair, hands clenching as the tears dripped slowly.

"Why does my family have to be the one taken apart? Why do I have to lose my family, by fate and destiny?" Kagome snapped her attention to her mother. Walking slowly to her mother, tumbled on the floor and clutching her self.

Kagome reached out to her, clutching her mother's shirt. Kun-Loon's body tensed, her eyes opening, full of tears. Kagome stepped closer and sat in her lap, hugging her waist. Kun-Loon sobbed in her throat, wrapping her arms and covering her daughter.

"Kagome- honey, please listen to me, okay? Your father…he-"A small tiny finger was placed on her mouth; Kun-Loon looked down at her understanding eyed child. Kagome smiled watery. "Grandpa messed up. I heard you whispering before I left. Daddy's gone, isn't he?"

Kun-Loon choked back another sob, hugging Kagome tightly. She smiled sadly, nodding. "I just don't know what's waiting for my sweet little baby. I want to know that she's safe from harm and that everything's going to be okay- even though I know its not."

Kagome wiped away her mother's tears and giggled. "If you want to know, then I'll tell you. It's really pretty, Mama. There are nice people too- minus one but I don't talk to him much. There are Taijya's and Demons. The Taijya called me a priestess, so I'm sure there are others too,"

Koeki's eyes widened. "You are a priestess? Why didn't I remember this?" He shuffled his feet as quickly as he could and went to his room. Standing and putting Kagome on the ground, Kun-Loon stared after to where her father went after.

"Here it is!" Koeki yelled in joy. Running out and nearly tripping, he held out a small outfit and a bow with arrows. "This is a traditional outfit that Priestess' wear. These arrows are purified by your great ancestor; The Miko, Midoriko."

Taking the clothes, Kagome smiled to her Grandfather. "Thank you grandpa, I'll take good care of it." Running to the bathroom, she quickly changed and ran back out, hugging them. "I love you guys, and I'll try to visit. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll make you proud."

Both of them smiled, hugging her back. She was such a smart child, growing up so fast in the world fate and destiny had thrust her into.

If only they had more to tell them of all the dangers that were heading young Kagome's way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Darkest Hours**

**Note; I'm actually updating- so no, I'm not dead. I've been working on the revision of 'Proving My Existence'. A Guest reviewer kindly told me they loved this story and I saw it rather sweet they did that (even though it was a GUEST), so I decided to update.**

**Enjoy,**

Naraku peered down the well; still surprised he didn't see a mangled body down it. Quirking a brow, he looked upto the first lord, Riouga. The lord in question stood smug; as always. "You really believe she will return?" Naraku drawled. Riouga never had a doubt that crossed his mind when it came down to the small female.

It made Naraku feel sick with disgust.

What was so great about this abomination of a woman? She was different- traveled through a well, spoke oddly, and dressed oddly as well. She was nothing worth risking your life over. At that moment, the well that sparkled out a mystical blue, too bright that caused him to look away.

As it ended, Naraku and Riouga looked down the well and saw a smiling, healthy Kagome. She waved, giggling, "Hey, look; I'm back like I told you! Um, could you help me out?" Naraku snorted, turning away and traveling back to the camp to announce she had returned.

Scowling, Riouga dropped down and scooped her up and jumped out of the well and landed on the floor calmly. He smiled down at her, placing her on the ground before taking in her outfit. He stiffened, instinctually stepping away. She blinked; her eyes saddening. "Riouga- What's wrong?"

He looked into her eyes filled with confusion and great sadness, thinking to himself if he was the one who caused it. Shaking his head, he kneeled down to her, placing a hand on her head. "Why do you wear that outfit?" She blinked; that hadn't been what she had been expecting.

"My grandfather brought it too me, saying it was tra-di-tion-al Priestess wear," She responded cutely, sounding out the word. Nodding, though slightly still on guard, he patted her head and stood, taking her hand. "Shall we go see the others?" She beamed and nodded, skipping along side him as they walked to camp.

Sesshoumaru was more than relieved to see Kagome back in their pack. Though the outfit change was something new, he didn't mind it at all. They were all walking through the forest at the moment, talking and taking in the lull that settled around them.

Kagome, though next to him, was distracted by many of the smaller kids, who chattered away with her happily about random things about the human girl. He found it greatly amusing when she had them guessing and they couldn't figure something out.

"Alright, how about this- I'll give you guys a hint," She spoke, grinning. "It lives in small holes, dark places and can bite you. It also has a relative that looks almost like it, but there are dis-tinc-tions." The adults listened in, thinking about anything possible.

"This is still something that you don't like, right Kagome-chan?" Temari, a young pup of four summers asked. The elder female nodded, smiling. "It's a creepy crawly; I don't like bugs." That tipped the answer right off the bat for him.

"Centipedes," Sesshoumaru spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Kagome stopped, staring at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. She blushed, her fear found out as she nodded, looking to the ground. Touga raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why are you afraid of centipedes? There are far greater things to have fears of."

Kagome shivered, rubbing her arm. "I was asleep in bed once, in my new bedroom for the first time alone. I didn't know the house had any bugs in it, so as I was falling asleep, one bit me right on my stomach and my back." The kids winced, looking to her stomach and back, wanting to see the marks.

Touga chuckled. "I guess that was less than fun for you," Kagome nodded, grimacing. A noise came to their left, a rustle in the bushes. Tensing, everyone surrounded the pups and Kagome, taking defensive positions. Out stumbled a fox kit, its leg mangled as it fell to the ground in a dazed pain.

Sighing, the adults continued on their way, not caring about the fox demon. Kagome on the other hand, stayed in her spot, frowning at the injured 'animal'. It growled at her, seeing her as a threat. She carefully stalked forward, not wanting to frighten it.

"Kagome," Riouga and Sesshoumaru called out, everyone stopped. She ignored them for the moment, entranced at the demon. She wanted so badly to help it. Without her knowing as she kneeled down to the young kit, her hands started to glow a soft pink, warm and comforting.

After giving the kit a charming smile, she whispered softly to it. "I won't hurt you," She cooed. "I just want to help your paw. It looks pretty bad." The fox whimpered in reply, laying its head on the ground and waiting for her to continue. She gently laid her hands on its paw, her soothing pink moving swiftly and setting the bone right, though with some pain.

Tears were shed from the small fox, its whine growing into a growl. Kagome cooed to it softly, rubbing her hands over the paw to bring comfort. After completely healed, the pink vanished and was replaced with small glistening dots of sweat on her forehead as she fell on her bottom, exhausted.

Rushing forward to her side, Sesshoumaru gave a glance at the demon fox, staring in wonder at its newly fixed paw. It was badly broken before- how could she have done such a feat?

The fox stood, testing it out and pranced around it joy before launching itself into Kagome's lap. It leaned up and licked her all over her face, making her giggle. The rest of the demons, though glad to see she was now unharmed, felt wary of the young girls power. Though extremely young, her power was abnormally high, and without something or someone to help control it, it would get out of hand.

Helping Kagome up, Sesshoumaru watched the rambunctious kit climb up and wrap itself around Kagome's neck, making a home. This surprised her, but she smiled, petting its head. The three trotted up to the rest of the group, continuing their journey.

The group entered a demon city, the civilians giving Kagome odd looks or hungry gazes. She didn't see them, as the fox, newly dubbed Kitarshou, distracted her; but in the back of her mind she could feel them eating away at her. Some kids and parents walked off, seeing as this was their home. Others continued to walk with their lords, prince, and the small attending priestess.

As he saw Sesshoumaru speed up to slide along side his father and uncle, Naraku slowed down his pace to saddle up next to Kagome, smirking. The fox kit hissed at him, as if sensing his bad intentions. The girl looked up to him, eyes wide in curiosity. "Kagome-_chan_," He smiled. "I think we should seek out a teacher for you. That power of yours could come in handy at some points."

"Power," She chirped like a parrot, soothing Kitarshou by rubbing his head. He whined but calmed down, keeping a close eye on the spider demon. "Yes, power. You definitely hold some. This place isn't the perfect spot to train," He winced. "I'd hate to smell and see ashes of a purified demon. But if we come up on a human village, me or the lords will escort you in and find you a willing teacher."

She smiled, hopping up and down excitedly. "Oh, thank you Naraku-sama! That's very kind of you!" She giggled, hugging his leg before dashing up and talking with Riouga a bit. He frowned, dusting the pant leg that she had touched. Though she could use the power against him, it would be even worse if said power was unruly. It could hurt anyone that would be use to him later on.

Oh how excited he was for that.


End file.
